Divide By Six/Quotes
Rex: Whoa! You guys don't fight like humans - neither do I! :Five: (after fighting Rex) Not half bad really. :IV: (Scoffs) I've seen better moves on a chess board. :Trey: Well, I thought he was pretty good, y'all. :Dos: Si. But is he good enough? :Agent Six: (Entering) Yes. And that's why we're taking him with us. :Rex: Six? What you -? :(Dos gases Rex) :Agent Six: The past is past. We must focus on the task before us. :Rex: (Waking up) Which is what exactly, Six? Please tell me this is some sort of whacked out top secret Providence mission... So let me get this straight: you've gone AWOL with a bunch of weirdos? :Five: Hey! :IV: Who you calling weird, big hands? :Rex: Who attacked your partner? And now you're abducting your partner in a stolen jet? :Agent Six: I'd say that sums it up. :Agent Six: Have you ever wondered why they called me Six? :Rex: Cause that's the number of seconds you have to answer my question? :Agent Six: It's because I'm the sixth most dangerous man on the planet. Meet 2 through 5: Trey, Five, Dos and IV. :Rex: Okay, for the record, you could have just asked for my help. By the way, there's 5 people more dangerous than you? How is that possible? Who decides the order and where's number one? :Agent Six: Not far. :Rex: Is he going to try to kill me too? :Agent Six: Very probably. One has turned E.V.O., and you're the only one who can save him. :Rex: (about One) How long has he been fighting it? :Agent Six: 5 years. :Rex: Most people go out of control in 5 minutes. :Agent Six: One isn't most people. :Agent Six: (as Rex is about to fight One) I don't want him hurt! :Rex: That's entirely up to him. :Agent Six: Hurry! They still got him. You can try again. :Rex: It won't matter, Six. He's uncureable. I'm sorry. :Dos: Them we'll do what we should have done in the first place. We'll handle this our way. :Dos: Your plan did not work. This is the only option. :Agent Six: Killing our teacher was never an option! Even if Rex can't cure him, we can still help. :IV: We've heard about your petting zoo. He's not an animal. :Five: One would sooner die than live in a cage. :Trey: And no cage could hold him. :Rex: Let me try again. Please there's gotta be something I can do. :Dos: NO! One is gone! That thing is not him anymore - just an ambomination that needs to be destroyed. :Agent Six: That man gave me a home when I had nothing. He trained me. He took care of me. Now I'm going to take care of him! :Five: Sorry love, but it seems you're outvoted. :Trey: I voted twice! :Agent Six: This was never a democracy! :Agent Six: That's your problem, Dos, no mercy! :Trey: Come on. We're just trying to do the right thing, huh? :Rex: Like Six told you... :Dos: Forget Six! Look at him, kid. He's just a monster now. You know we're right. :Rex: ...All I know, is that I trust Six! :Agent Six: We're not ranked by who's the best fighter. We're ranked by who's the most dangerous. There was a time when I wanted to be number one. And I was well on my way. :Rex: So what happened? :Agent Six: I met you. Category:Quotes Category:Episode Quotes